


Kind Eyes

by PumpkinPie59



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, GIMME THE PIE/RYOU RIVALRY, Gen, Kidnapping, Title May Be Changed, also he can read a room better than ppl think, at least that's the plan, cough ryou low key ships pie and retasu cough, he k n o w s stuff, implied romantic feelings, it's highly implied, it's less romance and more enemy friendship with some pining, pie cares about tart but is weird about it, post episode 46, ryou is a smug jerk with a heart of gold, this will have three chapters, zakuro does too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: If there was one thing Pie never expected his feminine foes to do, it was the act of kidnapping.Implied Pietasu / Gurple
Relationships: Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Pie & Shirogane Ryou, Pie & Tart (Tokyo Mew Mew)
Kudos: 5





	Kind Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am way too amused at the first sentence I wrote.

If there was one thing Pie never expected his feminine foes to do, it was the act of kidnapping.

He had been rather confident in his plan that day. A strong spirit in the body of a cheetah chimera anima was enough of a distraction for most of Tokyo Mew Mew while he searched for μ Aqua, but the moment he realized the wolf Mew was no longer with the others, he lost consciousness and woke up in a cell with a splitting migraine.

He could hardly process his surroundings before someone spoke.

“Look who’s awake.”

At the sound of the sudden voice, adrenaline forced Pie onto his feet. To his shock, his fan was seemingly refusing to be summoned to his hand. Eyes wide, he forced his gaze onto the owner of the voice.

The Mews’ leader was looking rather smug as he continued, “Sorry about the fan thing, but I can’t really let you fight your way out. Especially since you seem to be the brains behind your team.”

Pie narrowed his eyes.

The blond boy broke eye contact as he grabbed a notepad and pen from the desk in the room. “Teleporting isn’t exactly an option either, buddy.” He tapped the pen on his opposite wrist. Pie looked down at his own. A platinum cuff was peaking out from underneath his sleeve.

“I’m not going to be completely unfair, though.”

Pie looked back up at his captor.

“Give me the answers I need, and I’ll let you go.” The Mew leader smiled. “Without the bracelet.”

Pie didn’t respond.

The boy frowned. “You’re not a talker, are you?” He crossed his arms. “Oh! Where are my manners? I haven’t actually introduced myself to you, have I?” His smug grin returned. “I’m Shirogane Ryou. I brought the μ Project to fruition, and I oversee the choices made by Tokyo Mew Mew. And you’re ... Pie, right?”

The alien blinked.

“Retasu has mentioned you. She’s the green one, if you don’t know.”

“I am aware of Mew Lettuce’s real name,” Pie finally said.

Ryou laughed. “ _That’s_ what gets you to talk? Heh, I have wondered what happened between you two after your chimera threw me into freezing water.”

The alien frowned, and his head started to throb painfully.

“I swear, the cold I got from that lasted over a week. Still, Retasu won’t tell me.” Ryou peered at the computer monitor on his desk and chuckled before lifting his notepad. “That’s not the information I need, though. The girls told me Quiche mentioned your ... god? ‘Deep Blue-sama’?”

“Whatever you’re attempting to say, I suggest you phrase it carefully,” Pie snarled.

Ryou wrote something down on his notepad. “Yeah, yeah, okay. All I was going to ask was, ‘If he’s your _god_ , why does he need to be awakened?’”

Pie didn’t respond. Ryou looked up at him for a moment before clicking his tongue.

“Okay, let’s get back to that one later,” he said. "How ‘bout this then: why haven’t I seen Quiche anywhere near you and Tart lately?”

Pie rolled his eyes.

Ryou sighed. “Alright. I suppose we can put a pin in this for now. I’m sure you need some time to process what’s going on. How about we talk again tomorrow morning?”

“Do whatever you want, but I won’t tell you anything,” Pie said.

“... Okay, good talk,” Ryou mumbled before pocketing his notepad and pen. “See you tomorrow.” He opened the door and left Pie alone.

Pie groaned. Maybe he should’ve brought Tart along for the mission. He sighed as he considered how would Tart handle things by himself. Pie had recognized with disappointment that his younger companion wasn’t as loyal to Deep Blue as he was, and Quiche—that traitor—certainly wouldn’t help the issue and would probably convince Tart to join him. Such a young mind would no doubt be swayed by foolishness.

Pie couldn’t leave that child alone. He _had_ to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim, and I'm currently treating it as a writing exercise. Due to my mental and emotional health, I've been lacking the energy to write, so I'm hoping this helps me become more motivated.
> 
> This is a three-parter. The next chapter will have the most substance of the three, but this one was still fun to write.
> 
> Something I felt unsure about though was how to end this chapter. I'd be happy to hear some feedback or advice. What I am proud of however is Ryou's characterization. I don't write him enough (A CRIME), so he was partly why I decided to write this.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the messy tags. Idk why I did that.


End file.
